Soundless Love
by Andu1991
Summary: AU and maybe OCC, it's a lovestory between a mute girl, whos a bit melachonic, and a beautiful, but slightly naive girl. With the chaotic life as high school students and crazy family members and friends. pairs: TiaxNel, YoruSoi, HaruxMichi
1. Chapter 1

Hey you there,

Yes you, who is about to read this story,

I just wanted to thank you for considering reading this story and I want to warn you, that this story will have femshlash (girl x girl), so if you don't like it, you shouldn't read this =)

**A/N**: All characters in this story don't belong to me but to either to Tite Kubo or Naoko Takeuchi and I don't earn anything with this. The only thing by me is the Idea of this story and the story itself, I've only borrowed this Charackters from both of the respectable artists.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Tia POV**

It's just one of those typical mornings like every day.

My alarm is ringing, I'm getting up, wash and dress and then there comes my breakfast.

I'm one of the earliest people up in this household so I'm helping my aunt in preparing breakfast.

We don't talk during the process, simply because we both like the silence between us and I can't even talk to begin with, well not anymore.

Me and my Parents had an car accident, when I was 9 years old and because a large piece of the scattering glass, which was flying everywhere, got me in the cheek and throat, my vocal cords were wounded terribly.

Hell I wasn't even far from losing my life, but I was strong so it didn't happen, I survived, well my parents didn't.

Since then I'm mute, I have a large scar running down from the bottom of my cheek to the middle of my throat and I'm living with my aunt, uncle and my older cousin Yoruichi now.

Just on the cue, I can't hear her being up, I'm betting she's still asleep and forgot to set her alarm yesterday evening, just then there pops an idea in my head and there is this evil smile creeping up my face.

Quietly as I am, I'm creeping in her room. Hah I was so right by her still sleeping soundly in her bed, so with two quick moves the room is brightly lit with sunlight shining just down at Yoru and cold air hitting her face, because I opened the window.

And as quickly as I made those movements she's up and chasing me out of her room, downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ahh Tia, why do you always have to interrupt my dreams of Soi-chan so meanly, it was just getting good and aren't I' like a big sister to you? You're such a meanie!" she's complaining, I only attempt to laugh; I can't even do that rightly with sound.

I know she's only joking and she knows it too, so two seconds later I'm letting her get me, wrapping me up in a 'good morning' hug.

It doesn't take long for us to finish breakfast, so Yoru is going to follow her morning routine, while I'm packing my bag for school, and check by the way that my scar is hidden well, because I really don't like to show it.

There's a light knock on the front door. It's immediately opened by me only to greet my best friend and neighbor for almost all of my life.

I sign her a good morning, and I swear, I don't know how Yoru can be so fast now, when she was so lazy and slow a few minutes ago, but she already rushed by me and is now hugging Soi Fon, my best friend.

"Morning Soi~~~ Have you come here to fetch me for school?" my dear cousin is asking hopefully only to be rejected coldly by a blushing Soi, with the comment that she only came here for me.

That's just so funny that I can't keep the snicker in, those two are so much like a comedy duo, I know they share their crushes about each other and I think they know it too, but every time Yoruichi is trying to make a move on my dear best friend, the same denies it all and blushes madly.

"It's good that at least one of us three has her fun" I can hear the sarcasm dripping of Sois voice but just after that she's smirking.

"Mou Tia, I knew that my little bee here is cold, but that my own cousin will laugh at my pain… you hurt me there" Yoruichi is faking to be hurt, before she drags us outside with all our things.

I really don't know why Yoruichi refers to Soi as a bee, but I certainly see her point, because sometimes Soi has really come character traits of a bee, while my dear cousin is more like a cat, so now what does this make me?

I don't really recognize that we're on the way to school, I'm more distracted with dodging blows from my right and left, because Soi has just decided that cold words are not enough against Yoruichi advances and Yoru is , of course, defending herself and all this happens when I'm walking in between them.

Can't these two just tell that they're in love with each other or at least stop fighting when I'm in the middle between them?

Sometimes it's really a pain in the ass to be a mute, if I weren't I would tell them to stop, but as a mute and at the moment they don't see my sign- language because it's just not loud.

So I try to make them stop, but if it weren't enough, we all know Karate and that very well by the way, mostly because of the Shiouhin Karate Dojo, in which Yoruichi and myself almost spent our whole life in and Soi is just a very fast learner of such things.

"Tia I really don't know how you can stand this every morning…" comes a voice from behind me and in just a few seconds Yoru is lying flat on the floor with a large bump on her head, from none other than the beautiful Michiru Kaioh.

Even if she isn't doing Karate, she can make Yoru go flat to the floor in seconds, and not just her.

I look down to her and smile, give her a good morning sign and a thanks.

I really didn't realize how far we had been going because I was dodging those two but we are already at Michiru's and her sister's house.

It's like every day that she rescues me from them, because even if she doesn't look like it, she has a good right hook and cares deeply about me and Soi, well I mean we're her most precious friends.

Michiru is really pretty with her slim statue and sea green wavy hair; she's got a pretty face and blue eyes, she's just like a mermaid as graceful as she is.

Michiru is, besides Soi, one of my closest friends in the same age grade and class, even though I've barely know her for one year, because I've first met her, when Soi and myself entered high school.

That time I was so in awe of her, because she's a very good musician and her art is beautiful too, but I don't have a crush on her, she's just only my second best friend and she has a girlfriend since a short while.

I don't have many friends, because of my muteness, I can hear, see, smell and taste well but I don't speak and so that's the reason for most people so stay away from me, because I'm a freak.

"Are you ignoring me or haven't you just see and greeted me?" oh there is someone else besides MIchiru, a beauty, just like Michiru with the same hair only a little bit lighter and she looks older than my dear friend.

"Yo Nel" that was Yoruichi, "Good Morning Neliel. Sempai and sorry I was just otherwise occupied" and that was Soi, she's so formal every time, now it's my turn, I'm only lifting a hand and look like I'm sorry, which I am and she understands it.

Immediately she's smiling and again we're starting our way to school, Yoruichi ist still annoying, especially to Soi, mostly like only to Soi, we others are simply ignoring her.

"She can't resist the urge to tease her right?" is Michiru really asking me that, it's already so clear and I'm only nodding my head to this.

"No way" bursts out Neliel "they still aren't together? Don't they see that they love and are perfect for each other?" now she's sounding a little bit disappointed and I'm shaking my head again, the words those two have spoken are exactly my thoughts.

"They'll never learn it, if we don't help them realize, personally my favorite method is the one where we lock them into a room alone with just the locked door as an escape, maybe then they'll talk with each other about it."

I know this voice as well as the others and just nod my head as a greeting.

"Hey Ruka, today without your bike?" Neliel is greeting her as well even Yoruichi Soi do while they're fighting each other again.

"Yo Ruka" that's so typical of my cousin "Good morning Haruka- sempai" as polite as with Neliel, so she can just be teased about it again.

"Ah Soi- chan… you know you don't have to be so formal with me, we know each other pretty well…" only to mark her words she's smiling flirtingly at Soi, which promptly blushes.

"Mou Ruka, Soi is mine to tease… meanie!" begins Yoruichi to whine but is suddenly interrupted by MIchiru slightly angry voice.

"Don't you have to greet me too Ruka- dear?" it's only a question but you can hear the danger in it from Michirus voice.

"But no, miss independent… it's not just like I'm your girlfriend standing beside you, so you can flirt with Soi a little more, which is by the way one of my best friends and one of your best friends crush, you are really unbelievable!" now she's yelling and glaring daggers at Haruka before she's just taking off to school, Haruka in tow to apologize.

We others only follow behind and so that's the beginning of the school day, with tragedies and maybe a little fun.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading so far I hope you'll like and enjoy the story.<p>

I'm open for critic, but please don't flame about the pairrings, if you don't like femslash (girl x girl) then don't read it and please leave me be without hateful comments.

I'm sure this story has a few mistakes in spelling and grammar, but I 've got to tell you that English is not my native language so please have mercy with me, I'm still searching for a Beta reader who speaks English and german so he or she will understand morely what I mean by certain sentences and phrases.

And it would be great if you would write a comment, thanks so far, until the next chapter =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so I'm back with the 2nd Chapter of this story... yay xD

In this chapter i'm including an other charackters POV.

This story will not only have Tia's POV but also Nelliels and that of a few others, such as Soi and Yoruichi.

I'm sorry for the mistakes, but english is not my native language so pls bare with that ^^'

And wow I got my first review allready, thanks to **fujingodofwind** and thanks to all the others who have allready put this storie on ther alert lists, I'm happy that this storie is interesting you x]

I'm allways open for reviews and critique (but please keep that reasonable, don't simply flame 'cause you don't like femslash), so don't be shy about reviewing me ;D 

**A/N:** These Characters don't belong to me but to _Tite Kubo_ and _Naoko Takeuichi_, I'm not making money with this, it's just a simple story out of my sick and twisted mind x3.

So now please enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Accident <p>

**Soi POV**

Oh what a typical boring school day, boring teachers and boring lessons but we still have to attend, man this sucks so much.

The only good thing here is, I have two of my friends with me, I simply don't consider the other people who I just met as friends, and another good thing is that we have club after school.

The most special about club is that I'll be able to see HER, the cause of my many sleepless nights and the goddess of my dreams, Yoruichi Shiouhin.

Even though Yoruichi- sama can be slightly annoying at some times and likes to tease me until the very end of my patience, I've got a really big crush on her, because she can handle the worst scenarios with such ease be serious if the situation calls for it.

Well and then there's the thing that she's such a beauty, with this chocolate colored skin of hers, the honey-like orbs of her eyes, her violet, soft and long hair and that body of hers which would make even Aphrodite jealous.

She has the personality of a cat, which means, she's lazy and likes to play but she can be serious and likes to show her claws to everybody who proves a treat to me or Tia.

Tia knows about my crush on her cousin and I think she knows that Yoruichi has a crush on me, too, hell even I know that, but I'm far too shy to act on it.

And even if I love her, sometimes I really like to strangle her because she's so damn annoying.

Like now, at the moment, she's doing it again, even in the club.

She's the club captain of the Karate- club, because she's simply the best, I mean seriously, her family has a dojo, so it's no surprise, it's the same with Tia, only that she's the vice-captain, they're almost even in their strength, even though, like me she's a year younger than Yoruichi-sama.

So where was I, ahh right.. Now I'm sparring with Tia, under the watch of my most favorite person, I don't know why but I think she wants to help me a little, trying to get better in blocking or dodging Tia's blows and kicks.

I must say I'm pretty good myself in this type of sport, that's why I'm in this club, I really like Karate, it certainly has nothing to do with Tia and Yoruichi-sama being here …. Okay maybe a little bit.

Tia is one of the best friends you could have, because she's simply quiet, calm and serious, she has a very nice character and she cares for her friends and family deeply even if she can't speak… anymore.

I've knows her since our childhood, since we were in elementary school, she was such a quiet kid, even back then, so I always was around her and soon we became friends.

Back then, she could speak, her voice was a little bit rougher in tone than normally for girls and I liked it, but then this terrible accident had to happen in which she lost her voice.

It was a very tough time for her, she had lost her parents and her voice, how terrible, suddenly she was picked on by the other kids at school, because of this not so pretty scar on her face an throat, because of the accident, her being mute and for being parentless.

I hate to think about this time in the past, it was very painful for her but she still had two lights in her life, who were always there for her, me and Yoruichi-sama.

I only was told that Yoruichi-sama and Tia were cousins, when the Shiouhin- family took her in and she became my neighbor.

Those two are my most precious people in the world, even though I'm caring for Michiru, her sister Neliel- senpai and Haruka- senpai too, Tia and Yoruichi mean the world to me… each in a little different way. 

**Tia POV**

School was finished in such a rush, there wasn't anything new today and I'm so happy to be in the schools Karate-club-dojo now, with Yoru, Soi and the rest of the club working on our skills and at the moment sparring with Soi who seemed a little bit out of it.

It seems like she's thinking of something sad, because her face shows it, so I stop attacking and instead go for my dear cousin, who's al little bit surprised about it.

"Argh Tia, you're supposed to spar with Soi, not to attack me..." she tries to talk me out of it but a short wink of me and a following look of her at Soi she understands.

"So you really want to get your ass kicked by me huh? Don't whine about it at home, when you're green and blue because of it, my dear LITTLE cousin!" that comment of her just made it, I'm not little and I smirk evilly at her, she's so full of herself sometimes it makes me want to puke.

Sadly I have to say that she has all rights to it, 'cause she's the best fighter in this club, even better than me, but can't she be a little bit more discrete about this.

'We'll see who will kick who's ass' I'm signing my reply to her comment and with that we start to fight.

We are still, and were since we started Karate, always rivals in this sport, but still she's a little bit better than me and wins most of our little brawls.

Like all the other times we sparred here it always gives us a slight crowd, like all the other pairs stopping to spar only to watch us in awe.

I'm dodging her blows and kicks after each other and attack in the meantime between her blows, she's teasing me verbally and I'm countering with gestures.

Even Soi has awoken of her daze and is watching us with awe, like the others… I know that because I'm feeling her eyes on us, more like on Yoru.

I'm smiling at Yoru, wink with my eyes, and like she can't resist the urge, she focuses a few seconds on Soi, but that's my change to take her down and I do it, more like my kick is taking her to the ground.

"Mou Tia that wasn't fair…" her whining isn't doing anything and it'll change nothing, because nobody had forced her to look at Soi, she could have simply paid attention to me.

Seriously she's so funny, and I give her credit, I cheated a little bit, because I know her weakness, like she has to know everything that involves Soi, but it makes me laughing at her for acting like the lovesick puppy, more like kitten she is.

On Cue I have to think of our pair on our circle of friends, Michiru & Haruka, I wonder if they had made up by now? I know that Michiru can be really stubborn, like Haruka and Haruka, like Yoruichi, can be annoying as hell too, so it wouldn't be much of a wonder if she had tagged along Michiru to annoy her to the point where she gives in or maybe she stopped as she lost her motivation to do it.

A look at the clock has me realizing something very important and I'm almost too late for it.

Quickly I'm motioning Yoru and Soi that I'm leaving to fetch something from Michiru I forgot to do when we were in class, then bursting into the changing room to change and after that to take off to the swimming pool.

I know that her club is almost over and the time I'm arriving there she's already gone, but to my luck there is someone I know who tells me where she'd gone to, so I'm running there now.

5 minutes later I arrive at the track of the track team and see her immediately sitting down on the stands, watching Haruka as she runs.

It seems like she's solely concentrating on her girlfriend, because the moment she realize that I'm sitting beside her, she's startled like no other time.

"Gezz Tia do want to give me a heart attack? I was solely watching my Ruka run like the wind…" okay that's really a good proof that they made up.

I'm ignoring her comment and ask her about the book she was about to lent me, I'm receiving it immediately and a explanation too before we're interrupted by a voice from in front of us.

"Michiru, my beautiful and oh… hey Tia, what're you doing here, where's Yoru, she already went home?" I have to laugh, what a way to greet someone and I'm not the only one who's thinking this way, only the one who's not saying it out loud.

"Ruka is this the way to greet Tia and my little sis, which is by the way your girlfriend who you just made up with? Really you have no manners…" Neliel is shouting from across the track running up to us.

It's better if I'm not involved in this, seriously because now MIchiru is grabbing Harukas ear and pulls her with her to somewhere I don't know or wish to know, it seems a little bit painful to me, but I really can only smirk at this 'cause it's Harukas own fault.

Again I'm thinking the same with Neliel, who's now next to me "haha that's your punishment Ruka… you're so whipped…", you can clearly see that Haruka had heard her but theres is no response.

"By the way, hey Tia, what're you doing here, isn't it a little bit to early for the Karate club to finish training?" I'm surprised that she knows this, but then she's one of Yoru's best friends so I shouldn't be as surprised as I am now.

Again I'm realizing how hard it is to be mute sometimes, especially when you're 'talking' to friends, specially your older cousins best friends, who don't know a thing about sign language.

My friends are different, they know already, Soi and Yoru learned it the same time I did and Soi had been teaching Michiru since we met her, even Haruka knows a little bit about it, because Yoru had been teaching her a little, but I'm sure that Neliel doesn't know so that makes it hard to communicate with her, at least alone.

So now, how am I going to explain the situation … Hmm, ah the book, that's it … I lift the book a bit so she can see, only to see her nodding and then smiling at me.

I think she knows how hard it is for me to converse with her alone because I can't say anything.

"Aww crap and I just thought you'd be here to watch me running like Michi does with Ruka …" I didn't know that she could be a tease but now that I've seen it I can only shake my head with a silent smile and watch her start for another round around the track.

I've already got my point over that it's sometimes hard being mute, you can't speak or shout and now is one of these moments, because I want to shout, for her to watch out, because there's a bottle of water rolling on the ground, like someone forgot it there, but like I said I can't… so now I have to watch her running to it, not seeing it in time and the next thing I see is her, flat on the ground with an painful expression on her face seconds later holding her ankle, because she stepped onto the bottle and fell.

My instinct tells me to rush to her and so I do, trying to help her up, only for her to give into the pain shooting through her right ankle.

"Ow … careful please Tia… I'm thinking I've sprained my right ankle a bit …" she's telling me, when I'm about to take her to the nurse, her arm wrapped around my shoulder and neck to keep her up and to keep as little pressure as possible on her ankle.

I'm trying so hard to keep her painless but when I look into her eyes I see it there with the tears she's trying to keep from running down her face, but I know she can't keep it up so I'm doing something which is normally not my style.

It's like something Haruka would do surely not me, but I'm ignoring this thought right know and lift Neliel into my arms, I'm so lucky that she's shorter and possibly lighter than me so it's no problem to take her to the nurse carrying her bridal style.

The moment I lift her of the ground, a slight shriek escapes her but a few seconds later she relaxes, because she knows that this is the only way for her to get to the nurse painless.

The route to the nurse office isn't long and so we arrive there quickly but still there were some girls on the way, who saw me carrying Nell and I think I even heard them squeal at some point, so I'm sure that by tomorrow we'll be famous for rumors about us being a couple and me carrying her like a Prince would Carry his Princess, which is so not true… well the 'couple' part.

There's not much to do for me as I'm waiting for Neliel to get her ankle bandaged, I already gone and fetched her school bag and the clothes she had worn in the morning for her so she can get changed.

Now I'm thinking the whole accident through, and even if I can't look into the future, I can surely tell, that Yoru will tease me and Neliel to no end, Haruka will surely join her.

But hey, when it'll get to much I always can fight Yoru about it, but what to do with Haruka?

Hmm.. I think I'll get Michiru to keep her from teasing us, that'll surely work…. well at least for now.


End file.
